coniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Hot Spring Harbor
Hot Spring Harbor Laboratories are named for the county it is located it, which itself is named for its proximity to various mountainous hot springs, and because the next notable area of interest is a fishing community on the other end of the mountain range. A direct path has been carved allowing easy access between the labs and the town, where many researchers have relocated. It is located somewhere in the west. The facilities are a privately owned genetic research complex, and is one of the primary sites of research for some of the alleged "vampire ashes", and, for some reason, is also able to accommodate Behemoth. Or just his fur, the news reports remain unclear about the subject and much of the public doubts his existence. The lab occasionally allows outsiders onto the premises to take advantage of the extensive technological advancements found there. Among them are the experimental android Synapse, who has taken it upon himself to do his own independent, yet concurrent experiments. The fishing community, in a stir about the "vampiric" and "biblical" presences, invite metahumans and meta-nonhumans to the area. Some researchers have expressed further interest in studying meta-human DNA for reasons you can probably imagine. Places of Interest *Hot Spring Harbor Genetics Research Institute (No Trespassing!) *Hot Springs Harbor Hotsprings *Hot Springs Harbor Harbor *Lipid Mountain Range History Following Vladimir and Signal's apparent destruction, most of the samples of ash were scattered to various research facilities around the world, Hot Spring Harbor being one of them. Vladimir's minions broke in to revive their master, and also they turned off a light switch of something as they did so, freeing Behemoth, who, through sheer coincedence also was up there I guess. Through some cdonvuluted events and much, much destruction, Vladimir eventually flew off, eastbound. Signal was not so lucky, for her vampiric existence spurned Zealot to track her there and tear off her arm, outraged that she allowed herself to become a monster. Gravity Lad was there (trespassing) and witnessed the confrontation, but was pulled away from the situation by Synapse as he left the facility's botany research department, using its resources to isolate the genes in Mountain Roses that give it the ability to destroy vampires. Gravity Lad, waking up in town, eventually snuck onto a military base eighty miles away from town and attempted to persuade Synapse into destroying a weapon he built. Meanwhile, Agent 58664 washed up in town to investigate the attack on the lab, and in the process murdered a civilian couple and four Officers on duty, earning the attention of three other Officers, hot on his trail. He trekked up into the mountains to investigate the situation. Relevant NPCs *Hot Springs Harbor Security Team *Hot Springs Harbor Researchers *Mr. Jan Itor, a Janitor (deceased) *Cyrus "Cy" Keaupath (deceased) *Mrs. Keapath *Mr. Henry van Dyne (deceased) *Mrs. Janet Pym-van Dyne (deceased) *Officer Anthony "Tony" Stark (deceased) *Officer Thorvaled "Thor" Odinson (deceased) *Captain Steven Rogers (deceased) *Officer Bruce Banner (deceased) *Lt. Carol Danvers *Detective Natasha Romanoff *Commander T'challa T'chaka *'Colonel Agatha Laurence of the USAF' *'Dr. Julius Avery' *Army Personnel Bolded names are NPCs with superpowers. ??? indicates a acharacter whose name has not yet been revealed. Category:Places Category:Ultimate Universe